


Do I Wanna Know

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: if these feelings go both ways?





	Do I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made a comment about wanting more unrequited Garcy fics and then I ended up writing one. Which is never a good thing but oh well. Also, this is waaaay longer than I planned. 
> 
> And, I'm not a historian so my apologies if something feels egregiously wrong. I tried to research it the best I could. In addition, grammar isn't my strong suit so please forgive all my errors. 
> 
> I'm still learning to write Flynn and Lucy so their voices may not be perfect but hopefully I'll get there soon :)

Flynn assumes the first night Lucy spent in his room after a vodka fueled tell all would be the only night.  He purposely pulls from her arms once she's succumb to sleep and watches her from the busted chair careful to maintain respectful boundaries. But to his surprise, she knocks on his door the following evening, this time without vodka, and awkwardly stands there until he invites her to stay with him. When Flynn moves to settle into the chair again, Lucy swings out an arm inviting him to join her.

He does.

It's cramped and awkward, and he has to fight every impulse to do something potentially inappropriate because while all his senses want her, Flynn's not certain if Lucy want's him in return. So, he holds himself as still as possible while she turns and snuggles against his chest. He can barely breathe, and he almost wants to die except this is the best moment he's had in a long time. When he wakes in the morning, Flynn finds his arms and legs wrapped around her. He starts to pull away, but Lucy complains silently and pulls him in tighter. Who is he to deny her?

Lucy visits him again that night with another soft knock and awkward shuffle. He only smiles when waving her in. By the time Jessica steals the lifeboat, Flynn's grateful Lucy is wrapped safely in his arms.

"I have something for you," he says one night when Lucy's joined him once again. She no longer knocks, and he's learned by what time he needs to be decent for bed.

"It's not my birthday," she says matter of fact.

Flynn chuckles. "You would be insulted if I purchased this for a birthday."

Lucy eyes the bag he's holding out suspiciously but grabs it anyway. She pulls at the tissue paper before gasping. "Flynn, how did you find this?"

"Do you like it?"

Lucy nods looking at the pink colored shampoo bottle. "This was Amy's favorite. Was this, was this in my journal too?"

"No," Flynn admits grabbing the bag and tossing it aside for her. "I asked Future you and then gave Agent Christopher my request."

"Thank you," Lucy smiles and wraps him into a warm hug. He can feel a few tears trickle into his t-shirt. She sniffs and pulls away. "Well, I guess I should shower and try this out. Maybe one of us will dream of milkshakes tonight."

"Maybe we will," he replies softly.

When she rests against him that night, her hair smells distinctively of sickeningly sweet strawberries. He doesn't dream of milkshakes, but he does dream of her. His heart contracts tightly watching her in the morning asleep with the happiest smile he's ever seen on her.

"Good morning," she croaks out a little while later. She smirks. "Dream of milkshakes?"

"Not exactly," he answers before flicking his tongue across his lips.

"Well," Lucy begins sobering. "I dreamt of Amy, and even though I miss her, it felt good to see her again."

Flynn rests a hand on her cheek. "I promise we'll save her."

"I know," she whispers joining her hand with his.

She leaves that morning with a happy smile.

Three days later she returns with tears streaming down her face. Lucy rushes to Flynn and clings to him her body shaking with sobs. They don't say a word, and he holds her through the night.

"I hate Emma," Lucy mutters in the morning. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Flynn," she sniffles. Tears once again dot her face.

Flynn looks at her eyes shining with pain. "We'll stop her."

"What would I do without you?" she smiles weakly.

His thumb wipes her tears away. "I'll always be here for you."

And he is. Every night, like clockwork, Lucy crawls into his bed and clings to him like he's her lifeline. It's a wonderful entrapment tearing at his heart. He's happy to stay here forever being whatever Lucy needs, but he can't help but wonder how it would feel to be more.

Flynn's not stupid. He recognizes Lucy needs time to heal from Wyatt and keeps most romantic thoughts pushed far back in his brain. But as time passes and her heart is put back together, these thoughts return. He spends more nights simply watching her dream instead of sleeping himself. She's barely an arm’s length from him on every mission, and he finds Lucy has stepped in naturally next to him. They are in fact quite the team and even Wyatt has come to recognize this.

But some days, Flynn wants more. He finds himself sneaking out many mornings before Lucy awakes in order to take care of himself. He's not proud of this action, but it's just further proof of the tight line they walk of closer than friends but nothing more. Her body presses into almost every part of his body with a thin layer dividing them.

"Where'd you go?" Lucy asks one morning after he returns.

"Restroom," he answers. It isn't a complete lie.

She eyes him then shakes her head. "Should I let it air out before I shower?"

He nearly chokes. "I would, uh, give it a minute." 

Lucy laughs and exits with a wave. Flynn lays back on the bed her scent teasing his senses, and he listens to each of the time team taking their shower before deciding on his own cold one.

The towel's barely touched his head when alarms ring through the bunker. He races out jerking up his pants. "When, where?" he hears Wyatt ask.

"Paris, July 18, 1775," Riya announces turning in her chair to look at Lucy.

"It's the start of the American revolution here," Lucy begins shaking her head. "But we don't send Benjamin Franklin as an ambassador until the next year. Maybe they're trying to stop treaty discussions before it even starts."

"Well, you can figure it out when you get there," Agent Christopher announces. "Jiya, you're piloting since Rufus is sidelined. As for the rest of you, good luck."

\-----

"So, Lucy, what's the plan?" Flynn smiles down at her as the team walks down a Parisian street. They manage to swipe clothing from farms on their walk to the city, and he finds they're only slightly uncomfortable.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Lucy admits. "Hopefully, we'll be able to figure it out before Emma changes history." She stops suddenly and reaches for a local paper. Her expression turns to fear as she shoves the paper in his face. "Can you read French?" he nods. "What does this say?"

Flynn scans the article. "It's about a group of men who were arrested for sedition. Jonathan Matthews, Thomas Paine-"

"Thomas Paine?" Lucy interrupts. "That's not right. No, he can't be arrested. He's not even supposed to be in France yet!"

"Who's Thomas Paine?" Wyatt asks.

Lucy starts pacing. "Thomas Paine was a political activist. In January of 1776, he's supposed to publish  _Common Sense._ His pamphlet helps convince many in the colonies to support independence. George Washington even had it read to his soldiers. If Thomas Paine doesn't publish  _Common Sense_ , who knows what will happen to America."

Flynn looks between each of the team then frowns. "I guess we need to arrange a prison break."

"You're insane," Wyatt scoffs.

"No, Flynn's right," Lucy counters. "We have to get him out of there."

"So, do you have a plan?" Jiya looks to her.

Lucy nods. "But we'll need a change of clothes."

When Lucy emerges a while later, Flynn's jaw nearly hits the floor. Lucy has changed into a large gown with a tight, revealing bodice.

"You're going to the prison dressed like that?" Wyatt gawks incredulous.

"Yes," Lucy replies smoothing one of her several layers. "The guards were notorious for letting women of the court inside especially ones dressed as such if they could help prisoners confess. Flynn will escort me. I need you and Jiya to secure passage for Paine back to the colonies."

Flynn manages only a weak nod while Wyatt looks about to protest.

"If we're not back by night fall, come find us," Lucy tells them and links an arm with Flynn guiding him down the street. When they're several feet away, she explains her plan. "I need you to talk to the guards and find out where they’re holding him. Hopefully we won’t have to use any weapons but,” she stops with a frown.

“I’ll only use it when absolutely necessary,” he promises her.

Lucy offers a small laugh. “I know.”

It takes a little more work convincing the guards to let Lucy in than she had planned, but Flynn manages. He slips past several armed men while trailing Lucy through the prison. Despite his warning that his lovely courtesan was mute, he watches with amusement as they try to speak with her, and Lucy can only stare back blankly. When one utters a string of propositions, Flynn feels only slight gratification when he’s forced to knock him out.

“Mr. Paine?” Lucy asks to an unkempt man huddled in the corner.

“Whatever you’re trying, young lady, it will not work on me.”

Lucy shakes her head. “We’re here to get you out. Mr. Paine, the colonies need you and your words. My friends and I are securing passage for your return.”  

“You’re patriots?”

Lucy glances back at Flynn. “Yes, we are.”

“I’ll follow you, ma’am,” Thomas Paine replies then nods to the locked gate. “But I think we have something in the way of your promised freedom.”

She only smiles before reaching down into her bodice and pulling out a small key.

They follow Flynn down several passageways before they escape into the evening air. The trio race away back to the edge of town where they join up with Wyatt and Jiya.

“Money for your trip,” Jiya smiles and hands over a small pouch.

“Good luck,” Lucy adds. “And keep writing. America needs you.”

Paine nods. “It is a promise, ma’am.”

The team watches him take off with a wave. Lucy sighs. “I only hope he can make it back and complete _Common Sense._ ”

“I have no doubt,” Flynn replies looking down at her worried face, and Lucy nudges him with a smile.

“So, are we going home?” Wyatt interrupts.

“Yes,” Lucy answers with a groan. “I’m ready to be freed of this dress.”

“You should keep it,” Flynn bites at his lip. “It looks good on you.”

Lucy shoots him a look before shaking her head and walking down the road. “So, Flynn, are you going to steal us a horse so we can ride back instead of walk?”

He laughs and salutes at her. When he finds two horses grazing on a local farm, he leaves a bag of money for the owner and helps pull Lucy onto the horse behind him. She wraps her arms around him instantly. “Don’t let me fall,” she whispers anxiously.

“I won’t,” he squeezes her hand and takes off with a firm grip on the horse and Lucy.

When they make it back, Lucy nearly tumbles from the time machine asking about _Common Sense._

“Uh, says here, it was published in January of 1776,” Rufus reads from the computer screen. “It went on to heavily influence America’s war for independence.”

“We did it,” Lucy squeals and hugs Flynn excitedly.

“Impressive as always,” he answers adoringly

She giggles and takes off down the hallway muttering something about getting out of her dress. Flynn decides he could use a shower and heads towards their washroom. He reaches for his shampoo and can feel the bottle’s empty. “Am I the only one who replaces things around here?” He walks to the back of the room and opens the large storage room. The door is heavy and shuts behind him as he reaches for the bottle of shampoo.

“I think it’s empty,” he hears Jiya say seconds later.

“Good, I want to get out of this dress and take a shower,” Lucy responds. Flynn inwardly groans knowing he’s trapped in the cramped closet.

“You’re going to keep it though, right?” Jiya questions.

He hears Lucy scoff. “The dress? Are you kidding me? I never want to see this thing again.” 

Flynn bumps his head into the shelf above him and considers slipping out with a hundred apologies when he hears, “Well, Mr. Smitten Kitten will be disappointed.”

“Who, Wyatt?”

“No, Flynn,” Jiya’s voice gives it away that she’s known about his feelings for some time.

“Flynn? Why?” Lucy’s voice is incredulous.

“Did you see the way he was looking at you in that dress?”

“No more than usual.”

“Exactly!” Jiya laughs.

“Wait, what are you saying?” Lucy begins with obvious confusion. “Are you saying Flynn’s…”

“In love with you?” Jiya finishes. “Yes, yes, I am.”

“No, that’s not possible. I would have noticed.”

“Lucy, as your friend, I don’t think that’s true.”

Flynn hears only silence for several seconds and closes his eyes wishing he was anywhere but here.

“I’m sorry, Lucy,” Jiya finally speaks up. “I thought you knew, or I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it’s fine,” Lucy assures her in a quiet voice. “I guess I’m just surprised. Even after spending all those nights with him, I never noticed.”

“Lucy, Flynn’s a good man. He’s not going to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I know,” Lucy responds quickly. “But I feel horrible if I’ve made it worse by visiting him every night. Flynn’s great, I mean, but,” she doesn’t finish the rest, and Flynn would sink into the ground if he could.

By the time he hears the duo exit the washroom, Flynn barely has the strength to climb into the shower. He feels the cold water numb his skin. His heart is heavy, and he lays a hand on the wall to balance himself. He thinks deep down he’s always known Lucy didn’t feel the same way, but it hurts to hear it nonetheless.

Still, a small part of him can’t let go of what they have and the feeling of her wrapped in his arms at night even if all he can be is her closest friend. And maybe, in time, she’ll start to see him differently now that his feelings have been laid in front of her. Flynn can hope.

He finds Lucy sitting on the couch watching another black and white film he doesn’t recognize. Flynn grabs two beers and sits beside her offering one. Lucy glances at him then shakes her head. He frowns. “Is it an ice cream night?”

“No, Flynn,” she responds. “I’m just really tired and want to be alone right now.”

“Of course,” Flynn looks at her for a moment before retreating back to his room. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” He pauses for her response, but she just stares ahead blankly.

Flynn retreats back to his room and waits for her to join him. She never does.

Lucy doesn’t come the next night either. Soon, he stops looking.

Turns out he didn’t want to know how she felt after all.


End file.
